One Night
by Dream Scythe
Summary: Cosplay The Series fanfiction. Characters: Vincent & Sukma. / Vincent ingin Sukma memahami bahwa sebenci apa pun Ia pada Vincent, Vincent tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. / Setidaknya, biarkan dia merasakan kehangatan perasaan Vincent untuk malam ini... / Malam itu, mereka menyadari bahwa ikatan persahabatan mereka yang sebelumnya telah terputus, kini telah tersambung kembali…


_One Night_

Yume's note: _Minna, _Yume kembali dari hiatus~! Kali ini, Yume bikin fict dari novel Cosplay The Series. Untuk _warning_, fict ini **tidak sempurna**, selain itu fict ini mengandung unsur TWT dan OOC. _Well, happy reading_, _minna_~!

(_Vincent side_)

Vincent berbaring di tempat favoritnya. Meskipun hari sudah malam, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Malah, dia sangat nyaman dengan semua itu. Terutama, dua bintang favoritnya yang selalu ia lihat setiap malam, yaitu Rigel dan Betelgeuse. Kedua bintang itulah yang selama ini tidak bisa ia lupakan. Karena dua bintang itu mengingatkannya pada dua teman terbaiknya di masa lalu.

_Masa lalu ya…_

Nina yang lembut, tapi tegas. Nina yang selalu menemani dan membimbing Vincent dan Sukma pada jalan yang benar. Nina yang selalu melerai Vincent dan Sukma kalau mereka bertengkar…

_Sukma…_

Sukma. Sosok yang keras kepala, tapi memiliki tekad yang kuat. Sukma, yang tidak pernah mau kalah. Sukma, yang selalu ingin menaklukan segala hal di sekitarnya…

Vincent menghela nafas, sedangkan matanya tidak terlepas dari kedua bintang yang bersinar cerah itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Dulu, Sukma, Nina, dan dirinya sering bermain di tempat ini.

Dulu, Ia selalu tertawa riang bersama Sukma dan Nina di tempat ini.

Dulu, Ia membuat janji bersama Sukma dan Nina bahwa mereka akan menjadi sahabat selamanya yang saling melindungi.

Dulu… Ah, Vincent benci dengan kata itu. Karena, hal yang telah berlalu tidak akan pernah kembali. Kebahagiaan mereka bertiga. Kini, Nina telah menghilang, dan Sukma menjadi sangat membencinya. Sukma selalu menganggap bahwa Vincent telah melanggar janji itu. Sebenarnya, bukan mau Vincent semua berakhir seperti ini. Ia pikir, pilihannya saat itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka bertiga. Tapi, Ia terlambat menyadari bahwa pilihannya itu salah.

_Kau bodoh, Vincent. _Itulah yang selalu Ia pikirkan sejak Ia melihat pandangan Sukma yang penuh amarah. Tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Vincent.

_Sukma, selama ini aku selalu ingin menyampaikan satu hal padamu…_

Ya, hanya satu hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda berumur 19 tahun ini. Satu hal yang selama ini dipendam oleh Vincent. Satu hal, yang akan menjadi sia-sia jika Vincent terlambat menyampaikannya malam ini.

_Tapi, apa aku sanggup mengatakannya, Rigel, Betelgeuse? Apa aku sanggup melihat tatapannya itu?_

Vincent menghela nafas lagi. Tidak ada gunanya Ia berada di sini dan melamunkan masa lalunya. Ia berdiri, dan sedikit kaget saat melihat keberadaan sosok itu di depannya.

Sukma.

Sesaat, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka -satunya yang menimbulkan suara adalah hembusan angin dingin lembut yang menerpa kedua pemuda itu. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Vincent membenamkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan melewati Sukma. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan, Vincent berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Sukma."

Sukma berbalik. Tatapannya pada Vincent sulit diartikan. Marah kah? Sedih kah? Kecewa kah? Apa pun itu, Vincent hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkannya. Detik kemudian, kata-kata itu pun terlontar dari bibirnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Sukma."

Satu kalimat yang simpel, , untuk ukuran sebuah persahabatan yang merenggang, kalimat ini sangat berat dan berarti. Vincent ingin Sukma memahami bahwa sebenci apa pun Ia pada Vincent, Vincent tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Karena, selamanya bagi Vincent, Sukma adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Lebih berharga dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini…

Vincent pun berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

(_Sukma side_)

Sukma membenci Vincent. Sangat membenci Vincent. Setiap hari, Sukma tidak dapat melupakan penghianatan Vincent. Bagaimana Ia telah membuat Sukma marah dan kecewa. Bagaimana ia tega melihat Nina menangis, meski pun Nina tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Tapi, kenapa Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ini?

Tempat di mana Ia, Vincent, dan Nina bermain bersama sejak kecil.

Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan masa lalu.

Padahal, selama ini Sukma selalu menghindari tempat ini. Menghindari tempat yang dapat membuat emosinya bergejolak. Emosi kerinduan akan kebahagiaannya di masa lalu. Rindu saat ia dapat melepas tawa riang bersama Vincent dan Nina.

_Argh, kenapa aku malah mikirin hal itu! Bukan! Bukan rasa itu!_

Bagaimanapun juga, Sukma tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Buktinya, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke tempat ini.

Tatapan Sukma langsung tertuju pada sosok yang berada di sela-sela rumput yang tumbuh tinggi. Ia tidak heran melihat keberadaan Vincent yang sedang berbaring dan menatap langit, wig ungu yang Vincent pakai melambai lembut terkena angin. Sukma sudah hafal, bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Vincent untuk melamun. Dengan hati-hati, Sukma sedikit mendekatkan diri pada Vincent, namun masih menjaga jarak agar Vincent tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dan menatap langit yang cerah. Langsung saja, ia melihat dua bintang yang paling bersinar di antara yang lain.

_Rigel dan Betelgeuse…_

Dua bintang yang penuh kenangan. Bintang yang tidak akan pernah Sukma lupakan. Di bawah kedua bintang itu, dia bertemu dengan Vincent dan Nina. Di bawah bintang itu, ia berbagi suka dan duka bersama Vincent dan Nina.

_Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat kedua bintang itu?_

Sudah lama, karena Sukma jarang melihat langit saat malam hari. Lebih tepatnya, dia memang suka menatap langit, tapi selalu menghindari kedua bintang itu.

_Vincent ya…_

Lamunannya terpecah saat ia melihat Vincent berdiri. Detik kemudian, Sukma bersumpah dia melihat ekspresi kaget yang disembunyikan oleh Vincent saat dia melihat Sukma. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang bersuara. Jujur, Sukma sendiri bingung. Apakah ia mau memarahi Vincent, menyindir Vincent seperti biasa kalau mereka bertemu?

Intinya, Sukma _speechless_.

. Pemikiran Sukma -lagi-lagi- terpecah saat Vincent memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan pergi melewatinya. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelusup ke dalam hati Sukma. Apa ini…kecewa? Tapi…kenapa dia kecewa?

Srak… Vincent mendadak berbalik.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sukma."

DEG! Sukma tersentak mendengar satu kalimat itu. Ia menatap Vincent, melihat apakah ada niat jahat atau sindiran yang disembunyikan dalam perkataannya itu. Tapi, Sukma tidak menemukan hal itu. Yang ia lihat malah sorot yang penuh harap dan tekad yang kuat.

_Dia…ingat?_

Vincent langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sukma yang _speechless_. Sekarang, dia telah melangkah pergi, meninggalkanmu sendiri, Sukma. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan membiarkan rasa egois menguasaimu?

Sukma mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Vincent."

Vincent berbalik, dan menatap Sukma.

"_Arigatou..._"

Vincent terlihat sangat kaget saat Sukma mengatakannya. Tapi, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badannya, pergi. Sukma menatap punggung Vincent yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Sukma tersenyum. Setidaknya, biarkan dia merasakan kehangatan perasaan Vincent untuk malam ini...

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka menyadari bahwa ikatan persahabatan mereka yang sebelumnya telah terputus, kini telah tersambung kembali…

*_Owari_*

Yume's note: Akhirnya fict ini selesai~! Yume hanya ingin bilang selamat tahun baru (belum juga akhir tahun), dan fict ini untuk Hari Persahabatan author FFn. _Ne,_ _mind to RnR, please_?


End file.
